Shadow Guard: Begin
by Kiwisan13
Summary: A mystery sidekick is revealed when her and four other sidekicks are finally able to see the League's HQ. Soon she'll have to learn to work on her new team and balance being a Shadow Guard.
1. Independence Day part 1

Wow first Young Justice Fanfic. This took forever, and it hasn't been beta read. If you find any spelling errors or things that might make it better PLEASE tell me! I must warn you, this is OC centered but I have no idea if there will be and OCxCanon.

* * *

"Today's the day." I sigh, pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

July 4th, the day where my mentor gets to show me the Justice Leagues headquarters, along with four other sidekicks. I take another deep breath to still the buzzing in my lungs and the twitching in my arms. Pyrofire says I'm ready for this but I can't help doubting that, just a little bit. Nervous and excited, those are the main emotions and they team up to make my stomach a sloshing mess.

"Jules, ready to go?" Pyrofire, or Emily, says.

Seriously, I don't need to refer to her superhero ID in my head.

I turn to her and grin. "Of course, I've been waiting for forever for this!"

She shakes her head with an exasperated smile, moving away from the door. I follow, shaking the twitch out of my arms one last time. The TV is on low in the living room, the news anchor's voice a murmur.

"What the heck?" I lean against the edge of the couch, frowning at the screen. "Four ice villains attacking at the same time today?"

"Yes. The other four leaguers we're meeting today are handling it."

"With their sidekicks?"

"Of course."

I raise a brow at her. "Then won't they be late."

"Not by much." She leans against the wall, gesturing at the screen again. "They're finishing up. So skooch yer booch, missy."

"You're so weird, Em!" I huff, walking past her to the door. I dissolve into a shadow, slipping out of the cracks of said door. She follows suit, only with a little puff of light and fire. It always surprises me that it doesn't light up.

She shoots off and I follow close behind. We move fast and we reach Washington, DC in 10 minutes. I spin twice as I reform, landing a few feet away. Everyone is present, except for the speedsters. How ironic.

"Good to see you could make it, Pyrofire and …" Aquaman says before pausing.

"Ah, it's Mistressa, sir." I bow my head.

"My apologies. It is good to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." I give a small smile, eyes flickering over the other sidekicks.

At that moment, the speedsters skid to a halt and Kid Flash makes a noise of frustration.

"Aw man, I knew we'd be the last ones here!" He groans, and I stifle a giggle.

The crowd lines either side of the path we walk through. The attention is new, considering this is most likely the first time I've been in front of a crowd in costume. My skin prickles even as I grin.

"Is that Batman?" Someone asks.

"Oh!" Another pipes up. "I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"Uh, his name is Speedy."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well that makes no sense."

I snort, tugging on a longer lock of hair by my ear. We're almost to the entrance when they mention me.

"Whoa, is that Pyrofire's sidekick?"

"I didn't even know she had one."

My attention's drawn away from them when Green Arrow speaks.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

"Born that way." Speedy replies.

"Of course." I sigh.

"Glad we're all here." Aqualad says.

"Have all four, I mean five, sidekicks been in the same place before?" Kid Flash asks, voice filled with excitement.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy snaps.

'What's up with him?' I press my lips together.

"Sorry. First time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

I give him a small, agreeing smile.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin huffs.

"Whelmed?" I mouth when I twist to look at my mentor. She shrugs with a wry half-smile.

We enter the Hall of Justice and I gasp. Robin then voices my thoughts.

"Whoa, maybe that's why."

"No kidding." I breathe.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Mistressa. Welcome," Martian Manhunter begins.

Robin and Kid Flash fist bump as I bump shoulders with the latter. His green eyes crinkle as they meet mine.

"You now have unlimited access to the Gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course, our library."

"Make yourselves at home." Flash grins.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad take the chairs while Speedy and I remain standing. I take in the details of the room, trying not to focus on the civilians behind the glass. The mentors group together in front of the sealed door.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. It shouldn't be long."

The door slides open and a sphere suspended from a metal support drops down. It glows and begins scanning the League members.

"Recognized: Batman, 02. Aquaman, 06. Flash, 07. Green Arrow, 08. Martian Manhunter, 07. Red Tornado, 16."

Speedy walks forward, tense. "That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!"

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman chastises.

"Oh really?" Speedy's voice drips with disbelief and sarcasm. He gestures towards the glass I noticed earlier. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow starts.

"What I need is respect." Roy- Speedy spits out before turning to us. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and I exchange wide-eyed looks. Then we return our attention back to the offended archer. He scoffs.

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day, step one to becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"Well, sure." Wally says, leaning forward. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Roy snaps and the mentors' eyes widen.

My gaze snaps to Pyrofire's face and she avoids my eyes, which narrow.

"I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

I watch Green Arrow turn to Batman, who crosses his arrows.

"I know, I know, but I thought that maybe we could make an exception?" Green Arrow says sheepish and hopeful.

Apparently not, as Batman's glare deepens.

"Or not." Green Arrow finishes.

Aquaman steps toward Speedy. "You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down, or,"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son." He looks at Green Arrow. "I'm not even his, but I thought I was his partner. Well, not anymore."

He then throws his hat to the floor, to all our shock. He starts walking out, looking us all over and knocking into my shoulder as he passes me.

"Guess they were right about you four."

"Speedy…" I gasp as the others stand.

"You're not ready." He finishes.

The door lets him out when a large screen behind us lights up. We turn to see Superman on the screen.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman's cut off by a new transmission from Zatara. A group of magic users are using an amulet to block out the sun, from what I gather.

"Requesting full League response."

Batman turns to Superman's screen. "Superman."

"It's a small fire." He admits. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman presses a button on the large keyboard. "All leaguers rendezvous a Zatara's location. Batman out."

We walk towards them as he says that. Our mentor's start walking to the zeta tube.

"Your four stay here."

"What? Why?" Robin says, raising his arms in disbelief.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman states, hands on his hips.

"You're not trained." Flash adds.

"What, since when?" Kid Flash exclaims.

"Not trained to work apart of this team." Flash says.

"There will be other missions." Aquaman says.

"Less serious ones?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Ones where it will be easier to adjust to a new team. That way you won't get hurt in learning how this team's dynamics work." Pyrofire replies.

"When you're ready." Aquaman drops his hands.

"But for now, stay put." Batman says with finality, and then they leave.

From the side, Green Arrow mutters to Martian Manhunter. "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed."

As the last of them leave, Red Tornado stares at us for a few moments before following them. The double doors slide shut, leaving us sidekicks behind.

Kid Flash scoffs. "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like… sidekicks." He paces, throwing his arms from over his head down.

"My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me.

"Trust, they don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"The only mentor who trusted his sidekick was Speedy's, and he walked out. At least, about the secret HQ." I point out, rolling my eyes.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad looks up at us and the twitch returns to my skin of my arms.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin scowls.

"Hindsight is 20/20." I mutter, picking at the edge of my cape.

"What is… Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asks softly.

"Don't know, but I can find out." Robin's voice fills with a whole lot of deviousness.

He starts typing on the large keyboard and soon the robotic voice informs us that access is denied.

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin says to himself as he continues typing.

A moment later the file opens.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash's words have a lot of pause as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin smirks.

"I'm going to think you don't hack it, ok?" I say with a nervous chuckle.

"Alright. Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC. That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate?" Robin turns to us with the same smirk on his face.

"Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." Aqualad gives a hesitant smile.

"Hey, they're all about justice!" Robin adds.

Aqualad sighs. "But they said to stay put."

"About the blotting out the sun mission, not this."

"And they already don't trust us. This shouldn't be a surprise for them." I nod.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." Kid Flash puts his hand on Robin's shoulder before they turn to Aqualad with matching grins.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission." Aqualad says with resolve.

"Hey, we didn't come for a play date."

"Besides, they say we aren't ready for they're team. Might as well make our own." I pat Aqualad and Robin's shoulders.


	2. Independence Day part 2

Two chapters in one day? That's unexpected. Please inform of any errors :)

* * *

The Cadmus building was certainly on fire. Two scientists hang halfway out of window calling for help when an explosion flings them out. Kid Flash is a blur, defying gravity as he scales the wall. In one motion he tosses both of them onto the roof. He then looses momentum and barely catches onto the ledge of the window.

"Hey look it's Flash Boy!" a fireman exclaims.

I shake my head.

"Does he have to run ahead?" Aqualad frowns turning towards Robin. "We need a plan- Robin?"

"He's gone." I blink in surprise. "I'll follow him."

I re-mist and follow the cackles as Robin pulls Kid Flash into the building. Once inside I reform, watching as Aqualad gets the scientists down and enters the room.

"Appreciate the help." He says and I shrug.

"You handled it." Robin says as he types on they're computer. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Aqualad starts walking off and I follow. The sound of an elevator alerts me and I whip around.

There's something in there that shouldn't be.

"What was that?" I breathe as Kid Flash runs out to us.

"There's something in there." Aqualad says walking to it.

"You saw that, too?" I shiver.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash states.

Robin runs past us to the doors, lifting his left arm and tapping on the glove.

"This is wrong." He says and a glowing blue screen appears above his glove. "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Not the only thing." I mutter.

"Neither is what we saw." Aqualad says before he pries the doors open.

"That's a long way down." I swallow. 'But filled with shadow.'

Robin shoots a grappling hook at the ceiling of the elevator shaft and jumps in. Aqualad jumps in after with Kid Flash on his tail. I sigh, grabbing hold and sliding down.

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin says from somewhere below.

The others are pressed to the edge so I continue holding onto the rope. Robin's glove screen is up again.

"Bypassing security… there." As he finishes the door slides open. They step inside and I leap off the rope into the hall.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus."

I look around, drifting off to the side.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad calls out and I spin around.

The red and yellow blur goes out of sight a second later and we run in that direction. We hear him cry out and I push myself to go faster.

"Idiot!" I growl, and then we turn the corner and freeze.

These giant, monster things are filing past. They aren't the weirdest thing I've seen, but why are they here?

"Whoa, what they got goin' on here?" Aqualad asks.

"Cadmus is a genetics lab." I say to myself.

Robin finished hacking the lock on the door and it slides open to reveal a room with hundreds of jars. With things inside of them, crackling with electricity.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Robin's eyes go wide.

"This is how they hide such a massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash explains as he walks inside. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates its own power with these… things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of legend created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth." Aqualad says.

"This Cadmus creates life, too." Robin replies, walking over to a computer console. "Let's find out why."

"They call them Genomorphs." He taps something on the glove screen. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws; these things are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash leans in close to the screen.

"I guess we'll have to find out." I lean in as well.

"Wait, there's something else. Cadmus project Kr. Ugh, it's double encrypted. I-I can't-"

"Don't move!" Someone yells and I jump.

Behind us there is a man in armor surrounded by genomorphs. Wait, is that Gaurdian?

"Wait. Robin, A-aqualad, Kid Flash, Mistressa?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin snickers.

"I know you." Aqualad starts. "Guardian. A hero."

"I do my best." He responds, body language relaxing.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash questions.

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing. But we'll just call the Justice League and figure this out."

"Perfect." I groan.

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash snaps.

"Weapons? What are you- What have I…" Guardians voice trails off and I pale. "Ugh, my head."

"Oh great. Look what's on his shoulder, guys." I hiss.

"Take 'em down, hard." He orders and the genomorphs spring forward. "No mercy!"

Robin leap-spins forward, throwing down a capsule that creates a large smoke cloud. I hear the zing of the grapple hook through the crackle and snarls. He's taking off again. A genomorph lands infront of me, swiping. I duck and jump backwards, trying to sense a shadow in the light filled room. My hand curls as I find one and I pull my arm across my body, letting the now solid shadow crash into the genomorph. I then spin on one heel and follow where Kid Flash went through the smoke.

We skid to a halt when we spot Robin working on a door. Kid wastes no time following but I hesitate beside Aqualad. The genomorphs are right behind us.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid snaps, getting in his face.

"Weren't you right behind me?"

"They're closing in!" I gasp when the door slide open.

We rush in and then Aqualad dives into a roll before the door closes. So, this is the elevator.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad observes.

"Dude, out is up." Kid says while pointing to the ceiling.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is down, on sublevel 52." Robin responds.

"Wait, we're investigating that?" I blink.

"This is out of control." Aqualad says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Perhaps… perhaps we should contact the League."

"They'd totally rub it in our faces…" I sigh.

Then the elevator stops and I sigh again. We're immediately in defensive stances as the door slides open.

"What. Is that?" I grimace.

Then, of course, Robin runs out.

"We are already here." Kid says, following.

Aqualad and I share another sigh (I've been doing a lot of that today) before running after them.

"Which way?' Aqualad asks once we catch up.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway 2?" Robin responds.

"Halt!"

We turn and see another genomorph, but this one spoke. He raises a hand as his horns and eyes glow red, making a few crates float up. Oh great.

They fly at us and we scatter. I duck, squeezing my eyes shut at the crates explode and I feel the heat on my arms and back. Robin then throws a circular blade at the genomorph, but it just stops in midair. We run down the other hall as he tries again with the crates.

After hearing a high-pitched shriek, we turn the corner to spot a scientist and Kid on the ground. The door is sliding shut as he looks between it and the lady, before picking up a cylinder and jamming it in the door.

"Hurry!" He calls.

We jump through and Aqualad kicks the cylinder free with a clang, the door slamming shut. Robin's automatically working on the console while Kid and I examine another.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." The boy wonder says.

"We're trapped." Aqualad corrects, looking around.

"Uh, guys. You'll want to see this." Kid says and he pushes a button.

There's a beeping and then a hiss and a light turns on above a pod. There's someone in it.

"Big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton." Kid explains.

"That makes a lot of sense, actually." I let out a puff of air.

Aqualad turns to Robin. "Robin. Hack."

"Oh, right, right." There's more beeping from the screen before a document is pulled up. "Weapon designation, Superboy. A clone for grown in… 16 weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrects.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid says.

"How'd they get the DNA though?"I ask, biting my lip.

There's a shrug before Robin continues. "Solar suit allows him to absorb red sun radiation 24/7."

"And these… creatures?"

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic. They've been force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid narrows his eyes.

"One was on Guardian, too." I blink.

"They're making a slave out of… well, Superman's son." He finishes.

"Now, we contact the League." Aqualad states with finality.

We all try. "There's no signal." Robin tells us.

"We're in too deep. Literally." Kid says.

"Ok, that was good." I grin. "The situation, not so much."

Kid Flash turns from looking at Superboy back to us. "This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this." Robin looks up at Aqualad.

"Set him free." He meets Robin's look. "Do it."

Robin pulls up the screen and makes a few taps and pulls a lever. The pod opens with a loud hiss. Superboy opens and clenches his fist and his eyes snap open.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

Just like that he's flying at Aqualad and tackles him. They roll a few feet before stopping and Superboy begins socking him in the face. Kid and Robin run up to grab his arms while I begin gathering the shadows.

"Hold on, Supey,"

"We're… on… your… side!"  
Superboy pulls his arm free and uppercuts Kid, sending him flying. He grasses through a large glass tube, and I send shadows to cushion him when he lands. He's out like a light.

"I don't wanna do this!" Robin bite out, shoving a gas bomb into his face.

Superboy reels back and I rush to the side. Aqualad then kicks him, sending him into the console. Robin sends two wires to his chest and an electric current runs through it. Superboy is unaffected and merely grabs the cords and yanks Robin to him. He throws him down and crushes his foot to the boy's chest.

I send shadows to wrap around his arms, trying to pull him off. But apparently, I didn't learn from Robin's mistakes as I'm flying towards him. There's a heavy smack and a lot of pain to my face and I crash into the wall. Darkness is welcomed.


	3. Fireworks

'You must awaken, now!'

The voice cuts through the pressing darkness, allowing me to open my eyes. I'm in a pod, arms chained against the wall. I look around to see the others in similar situations.

"What? What do you want?" Wally yells and I look down to see Superboy staring at us. "Quit staring it's creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF? How about we not tick off the guy that can fry us with a look?" Robin hisses.

"Why did you do that?" I start with a small frown.

"Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grati-"

"Kid, please. Robin and Mistressa too. I believe our friend is not in complete control of his actions." Aqualad interrupts.

"What if I- What if I wasn't?" Superboy croaks, startling me.

"He can talk?" Kid exclaims.

Superboy grits his teeth and clenches his fists. "Yes. He can."

I purse my lips and look over at Kid Flash.

"Not like I said it."

"Sensitivity, Kid." I sigh.

"The genomorphs taught you, telepathically." Aqualad looks back at the clone.

"They taught me much. I can read, write, I-I know the names of things." Superboy responds.

"But have you actually seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or, the sun?" Robin asks.

"Images are… implanted in my mind. But, no. I've not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asks softly.

Superboy's posture straightens as he answers. "I am the Superboy. A genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light."

We exchange glances at the response.

"To be like Superman is… a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that supersuit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus. It is my home!" Superboy shouts.

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the Sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight. But, we can show you the moon." Kid Flash offers.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman."

Superboy raises his head, the wheels turning in it. Were we able to convince him?

"No, they can't. They'll be… otherwise occupied." A mystery person in a lab coat says as he walks in, flanked by Guardian and the scientist Kid Flash crashed into.

"Activate the cloning process." He orders the scientist as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough."

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" The male scientist, let's call him ponytail dude, snaps to Guardian.

"Dude, don't be a dick." I mutter to myself.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" KF asks.

"'Cause he's a jerk?" I shake my head.

Guardian rests a hand on Superboy's shoulder, but the latter looks back up at Aqualad.

"Help us."

Superboy jerks the hand off his shoulder, face impassive.

"Oh, don't start thinking now." Ponytail dude says as he passes. The genome on his shoulder leaps onto Superboy's and its horns glow. His eyes then unfocus and I groan to myself. "See, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon. And you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing, now get back to your pod!"

Superboy turns and leaves. As the doors shut, ponytail dude nods to the other scientist. These things come up from the floor and the head splits into four needles. They sink into the space under the collarbone and slot between ribs. As they door, an electric current travels through into my- our bodies. The air soon fills with screams.

'Oh, this is NOT good. What am I going to do? What will happen now?'

'I don't know, Julia. But this is definitely problematic.'

I crack an eye open, and see the blood taken.

'If they clone me, they won't get you will they?'

'No, I'm bonded to you. And the powers you have are from me alone. So they won't be useful.'

It seems to go for forever before the door's edges dent and then the whole thing is ripped out, revealing Superboy. The machines shut down, allowing me to think. Why did he come back?

"I thought I told you to get-" Ponytail dude starts as the 3 of them run at Superboy.

He merely flings them to the side, stopping to say, "Don't. Give me orders."

"You here to help us or fry us?" KF says with a breathy laugh.

Superboy's eyes narrow for a few seconds before relaxing with a hint of a smile. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision so I guess helping you is my only option."

"Oh. That was funny. I like you." I grin.

Robin's pod opens and he leaps down, rubbing his wrists.

"Ugh, finally. Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about. The whole League will have our head's after tonight." KF snaps.

Robin presses a button to open our pods. I pull a shadow, and smash it through the bonds around my wrists. I hop down, looking over Superboy.

"Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth." Robin tells Superboy.

The latter growls. "Don't you give me orders, either."

Both leap up to free their assigned sidekicks while I watched the three people on the ground for movement. A second later the other four drop down and we take off, passing the stirring Ponytail Dude. He looks up, glaring at us. Robin skids to a halt and I do the same.

"You- You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning!" He yells and I roll my eyes.

"Very intimidating." I snort as Robin pulls out several bird-a-rangs.

"That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." He mutters, throwing them at the containers with our blood.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash asks as we run after the other two.

The bird-a-rangs explode, destroying the DNA needed to clone us.

We catch up to Aqualad and Superboy, running along the passage.

"We are still forty-two levels below ground." Aqualad informs us.

"But if we can make it to the elevators-" I pant.

Just then, the large genomorphs from before block our path, and we skid to a stop. Behind us, the pustules lining the walls and ceiling glow red before genomorphs burst out. I look up as one of the large ones raise both arms in the air, ready to crush us.

"Look out!" I yell, shoving them out of the way.

We leap into action, attacking whatever got close. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and I got past them to the side of the elevator but Superboy kept on attacking. With a scream of rage, he grabs one of the genomorphs and slams it into the wall. It shakes violently and I steady myself on Aqualad.

"Superboy!" He yells after setting me right. "The goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here."

"You want escape?" He roars, throwing one of them into two others.

We rush to the elevator and Aqualad pries the door open again. Robin grapple hooks in and up, while Kid Flash and I press ourselves to the wall. Superboy hooks his arm beneath Aqualad's and leaps up. After a moment, he begins to fall.

"I- I'm falling." He gasps.

Robin sends something into the wall the Aqualad grabs onto. I reach out to steady them.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know. But it looks like you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound." Kid says as he helps him down.

"We can find out the full extent of your powers later, ok?" I squeeze his elbow with a smile.

He nods, returning it hesitantly, and then turning to Aqualad. "Thank you."

"Uh, guys? This'll have to be our exit." Robin snaps, pointing to the rapidly descending elevator.

The two strongest break down the door and we all rush out. I curse under my breath at the swarming genomorphs. We run down a hallway on our left.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy suddenly orders, then, "Right!"

We hit a dead end. Kid Flash scowls, turning on Superboy.

"Great directions, Supey! You trying to get us repoded?"

"N-no I- I don't understand…"

Robin runs up, grinning. "Don't apologize, this is perfect!"

Robin quickly opens the vent above our heads and we get in. We move as quickly as we can, but we're still slow.

"Oh great, at this rate, we'll never get out of here." Kid Flash huffs.

"Don't say that, Kid." I snap, voice shaking.

"Sorry."

Someone's hand wraps around my ankle and I freeze, swallowing a shriek. I look behind me to see Superboy frowning with concentration. I still, picking up a faint scuttling. Apparently the others heard it too.

"Rob, do something?" Kid Flash whispers.

He nods, fiddling with the holoscreen. He smirks.

"I hacked the motion sensors!"

"Sweet!" KF grins.

"That is awesome." I nod.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin adds.

"But I've finally got room to move!" Kid grins as he snaps the goggles over his eyes.

He speeds up the stairs, knocking genomorphs out of the way. We follow.

"More behind us!" Robin calls.

Superboy stops to stomp his foot at the base of the stairs, knocking it down. We clear the stairs and watch as Kid Flash crashes into a door, flying back. I rush over, helping him sit up.

"You okay?" I ask with a worried smile. He nods, rubbing his head.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad announces.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Kid drawls, dripping with sarcasm.

Superboy and Aqualad run to the door, trying to pry it open while Robin works at the holoscreen.

"I can't hack this fast enough!"

I stand and turn towards the oncoming genomorphs. I raise my arms and create a dark wall.

"Whoa." Kid says from behind me.

"We need to go through that door now. That wall won't hold up for long." I frown.

Robin nods, spin kicking the door open. We rush through only to find more genomorphs, trapping us. My vision starts to darken, and I collapse with a groan. When I wake, I see Superboy facing the telekinetic genomorph.

"I… choose…freedom." He gets out.

Guardian grabs his head. "Feels like… fog lifting."

"Guardian?"

He shakes his head once. "Go, I'll deal with Desmond."

"Ponytail dude?" I ask, before snapping my mouth shut. Oops.

"I think not." A familiar and pretentious voice says as they genomorphs part. Yep, there's Ponytail Dude, holding a vial in one hand.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He then downed its contents.

He doubled over with a groan, muscles bulging and skin splitting. He grew larger and larger, skin turned blew and face unrecognizable. Guardian spread his arms out in front of us.

"Everybody get back!" He barked, running at Desmond only to get flung to the side. Superboy leaps at him, punching him in the face. They keep exchanging punches before Desmond grabs him and breaks out through the ceiling. We go over and look out.

"Okay, that's one way to get out." Robin says, pulling out his grabbling hook.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid asks, to which Aqualad shakes his head.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore."

Kid grabs onto Robin's arm and they grapple hook out of the hole. Aqualad jumps through and I remist, floating after him. Once I reform Superboy is flung into us, sending us sprawling. We get up and watching Desmond. Kid Flash ran forward, sliding between his legs. While he's distracted, Aqualad and Superboy punch him in the face. He trips over Kid Flash who was on his hands and knees.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He jokes.

I form my club-type weapon and rush at Desmond, leaping and whacking him in the back of the head. He spins and grabs onto my right leg, dangling me upside down. He then flings me across the room and I prepare to hit the ground hard. I never do. My squeezed shut eyes open to see that I am floating.

"What the heck?" I shriek.

"You never said you could fly, Mistressa!" Robin yells.

"I didn't know I could!" I yell back, tipping forward.

"Ugh, nevermind then. Just get over here. You too, KF!"

I nod, landing and running over. He shows us a blueprint of the structurally unsound pillars and that we need to knock them down and get Desmond to do so as well. Kid Flash then ran at Desmond, hitting him in the face. He leaps back and lands beside me.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to his hand.

"Oh gross." He laughs, holding up Desmond's nose. "Hey, got your nose!"

Desmond then throws Superboy down and heads at us. I yelp, rushing over to the pillar I need to destroy. He's able to backhand me into it and I crash through with a groan. I push off the ground and fly upwards and out of his reach. I then push off the wall in front of me back to where Robin is. I look down to see the X on the floor and the puddle of water. Kid runs over is, skidding to spread it out.

Desmond then charges at him. I make a strand of shadow trip him, sending him skidding over the X. I land behind Robin when Aqualad electrocutes him. The boy wonder then flings his bird-a-rangs at the remaining pillars and they explode. The ceiling starts coming apart and we run towards the edge. I see Aqualad and Superboy cover the other two and I cover myself in a shadow as the rubble comes down on top of me.

The opaqueness of the shadow lessens but it's still completely dark. I cough, struggling to maintain the strength of the shield. I think I hear shifting from a little bit to my right but I'm not sure.

"Wait, where is Mistressa?" Aqualad's voice filters through.

I let out a loud groan, pushing up at the rock. It shifts enough that a thin stream of moonlight filters through but I can't push it off of me. My arms shake and I let out a few more grunts before it's thrown off of me. The shadow melts away automatically and Superboy yanks me to my feet. I stumble, letting out a relieved breath of air.

"Thank you, Superboy."

We spend a moment in silence as we try to catch our breath. Aqualad speaks first.

"We… did it."

"Was there… ever any doubt?" Robin pants from where he sits next to Kid Flash.

They high five but pull away at the crackling sounds their bones make, wincing. A laugh bubbles out of me at that.

"Oh hey, see that? The moon!" Kid grins.

Superboy stares, face relaxing. A small shadow floats in front of it, and as it draws closer we realize it's Superman.

"Oh, and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?" He continues.

Superman lands in front of us and other Leaguer's land behind him. Our mentors stop behind the Kryptonian. I swallow nervously, fiddling with a tear in the fabric on my thigh. Superboy walks past us, stopping in front of Superman. He lifts the torn fabric to reveal the symbol on his chest. Superman's face goes from surprised to cold.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asks.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash mock whispers.

"I'm Superman's clone." He announces before I can say anything.

The League members all share surprised glances and Batman narrows his eyes.

"Start talking."

A few members fly off with Desmond, our mentors and guardian talk in one group. Superman speaks to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. The latter looks back at Superboy and the places a hand on Superman's shoulder. He then looks back at his clone, who then looks away. I brush my fingers against his arm, frowning.

"We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you." Superman says after walking up to Superboy. "The League will, I mean. For now, uh, I better go make sure they get that Blockbuster guy squared away."

He takes off and Superboy scowls.

"He's probably overwhelmed. Don't worry too much." I sigh.

He snorts and nods jerkily. I look over as Batman, Aqualad, Flash, and Pyrofire walk over. I keep my eyes trained on my feet. Batman starts speaking.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty-two levels. But let' make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupts.

"End results aside I am not happy." Batman continues. "You hacked Justice League systems, you disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad intones.

"Aqualad, stand down."

"My apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful- important."

Flash leans forward. "If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-"

"The five of us and it's not." Kid Flash corrects.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you've taught us. Or why teach us at all?" Robin pipes up.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." Superboy growls.

There's a moment of silence as they digest this and I shift on my feet.

"Mistressa?" My gaze snaps up to meet Pyrofire's. "What do you think? Do you want to join them?"

I feel everyone's sight on me and I try not to fold in on myself. "It's not a question of want. I need a team of people that respect me enough to be honest with me."

"The headquarters was-" Flash starts.

"I don't care about the headquarters." My voice is stronger than I feel, to my pleasant surprise. "You lied to me about my abilities. You said there would never be a chance that I could fly. Well I can. You didn't tell me anything that may help me with it, so I'll figure it out myself. With them."

She pales, mouth opening and closing before she nods.

"Alright."

July 8th.

Members of the League carry things around the cave that is to be our headquarters. Batman paces in front of us.

"This cave was the original headquarters of the Justice League. We're calling it back into service. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it in League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will be in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asks.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League'll handle the obvious stuff." Flash adds. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman says.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finishes.

"Cool! Wait, six?" Robin tilts his head.

The zeta tube starts up behind us and the Martian Manhunter comes out with a girl.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi!" She waves, grinning.

I wave back and I see Kid Flash elbow Robin.

"Liking this gig more every minute!" He beams, turning to Miss Martian. "Uh, welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin," who waves, "Aqualad, and Mistressa. It's cool if you don't remember their names."

I snort, elbowing his arm.

"I'm honored to be included." She says, clasping her hands in front of her.

We walk over to her and Robin turns.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M!"

He does walk over and her shirt changes to black.

"I like you t-shirt."

"Oh that is so cool." I gasp.

Aqualad looks at all of us and smiles. "Today is the day."


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbor

Wow, this took forever. I'm not as happy with this one as the others but oh well. Hope the next one will be easier and come out faster!

* * *

** July 18**

Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and I stand around a holoscreen when the zeta tubes announce Kid Flash and Robin's arrival. They run over to us, grinning.

"Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?"

"He is arriving now." Aqualad answers.

Wally turns to Robin, hitting his shoulder. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

They run out, Aqualad following. Superboy turns to look at Miss Martian and I before following them. She grabs my wrist, floating up. She pulls me along as I try to memorize to feeling of it, but we have to land before I can.

The ramp leading to the outside lowers and we see Red Tornado land.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash waves.

"Greetings, is there a reason you intercepted me outside of the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Robin answers.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week and nothing-" Red Tornado cuts Robin off.

"You will be tested soon enough, for the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad frowns.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important part of team building. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." He offers, and then walks into the Cave.

"'Keep busy.'" Kid Flash repeats, hitting Robin's arm again.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin hisses.

"Oh, I'll find out!" Miss Martian says, turning to squint at Red Tornado's head. After a moment she sighs. "I'm sorry; I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic, I cannot read his mind."

"Its fine," I smile at her.

Wally leans in towards her. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?"

Robin scoffs, elbowing him in the back. "We ALL know what you're thinking right now."

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad frowns.

"It's not that bad. I mean, best clubhouse I've ever seen!" I chuckle nervously, to which he smiles. But only a little bit.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, maybe we can play tour guides?" Miss Martian enthused.

"Don't look at me." Superboy says in response to our looks.

"Why don't we all go together?"

"Sounds fun." I say.

"But a _private_ tour sounds much more fun." Kid Flash says, putting his arm around Miss Martian.

I step away with an awkward twist of my lips. Robin steps forward, spluttering.

"She- She never said private!"

"Team bonding. We'll go together." Aqualad says.

Miss Martian starts walking inside. "So, this would be our front door,"

"And this would be the back. The cave is actually the whole mountain!"

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash adds.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice." Superboy asks.

"The cave's secret location was compromised."

"So they traded it for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense."

I had nearly forgotten that not everyone knew about the Watchtower. Without that information, it really didn't make sense.

"If villains know of the Cave, then we must be on constant alert!" Miss Martian exclaims.

Robin takes her hand in his. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'll never think to look here." Robin tries to reassure her, but she looks confused.

Wally glares, taking her hand from Robin. "What he meant to say is, we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah, that's much clearer." She rubs her head.

"I smell smoke." Superboy says suddenly.

"My cookies!" Miss Martian gasps, flying out of the room.

We follow and enter the kitchen where she's levitating a tray of cookies from the oven.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of- heh, nevermind."

I raise an eyebrow, but say nothing about the way she cut off. "I bet they would've tasted great."

"He doesn't seem to mind them." Robin smirks.

Kid Flash stops cramming burnt cookies in his mouth, to grin sheepishly.

"I have a serious metabolism?" He says it like a question.

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian responds.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad says.

"I've got some recipes too, if you want to try to make them with me?" Her eyes light up at that and she nods.

"Alright, Mistressa."

"I guess since we're not in costume, and this _is _supposed to be team building, you can just call me Julia."

"I am Kaldur'Ahm, actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret ID," Kid Flash- Wally, looks over at Robin. "Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here; Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret! It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

Superboy made to walk out but stopped with a grunt, grabbing his head. "Get out of my head!"

Megan looks at the rest of us, confused. _'W-what's wrong? I don't understand,_' I jump at the intrusion but that's where my reaction stops. However, the others double over and groan. I suppose they aren't used to it. _'Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.'_

"M'gann, stop!" Kaldur shouts, "Things are different on Earth, here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally whispers the last part.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growls at her, stomping out of the room.

Megan frowns and looks down before gasping and slapping her palm to her forehead.

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do!"

She flies out, and we look at each other, shrugging. We follow her out, ending up in a spacious room with a large maroon oval-ish ball.

"It's my Martian bio-ship."

"Cute, not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally says, to which Megan giggles.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." She lifts her hand and the ball morphs into a ships shape.

She then swipes her hand to the side, spinning the ship to face us. A platform then appears and she walks inside. I follow quickly behind her. Inside the room chairs spring up from the ground and I take one on the right. Superboy and Kaldur sit in the front row; Robin sits behind me, Wally on the left, and Megan in the middle of the room. Once everyone is seated, seatbelts wind themselves around us.

"Whoa."

"Cool."

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Megan says.

They open and a control panel forms in front of her. She places her hands above them and moves them forwards. The ship rises and we fly out the doors. We rise quickly.

"Incredible." Robin says.

Wally looks at Megan and sighs. "She sure is." When Megan looks at him he stumbles. "I-I mean the ship! Which, like all ships, is a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin snickers.

"Dude!" Wally yelps and I laugh under my breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Superboy and Kaldur whispering. Megan seems to have noticed also, because she sighs.

"He'll come around." Robin assures.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." She sighs.

"You guys remember he has super hearing right?" Wally butts in.

We stop, looking at Superboy in silence.

"Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting." Robin says.

Megan stands and she shifts into a female version of Robin, and with a spin she's a female Kid Flash. Wally rests his cheek against his hand and gives a dreamy sigh.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

"It's always good to have self confidence." I nod.

Robin claps. "Impressive, but, you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."  
Megan sits, light blush on her cheeks. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"Then you should try mimicking Julia!" Wally sits up.

She stands and a second later I'm staring at a copy of myself. She twirls and then sits back down,

looking like herself again.

"I have to admit, that was pretty surreal." I say with a half-smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, if I made you uncomfortable-"  
"No, no, it's fine! It was really cool."

"M'gann, your clothes…?" Kaldur asks.

"They're organic, like the ship! They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy growls.

Megan deflates and I sigh, glancing at Superboy out of the corner of my eye.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asks.

"Density shifting? No, it's very advanced."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through a wall." Robin starts, words trembling with suppressed laughter. "When he tries? Bloody nose."  
"Dude!" Wally snaps.

"Bro, I'm supposed to be able to fly no sweat. But all I can do is float around." I sigh. "Just call me the Amazing Drifter, champion of clouds."

Megan giggles, before lifting her hands. "Well, here's something I can do. Camouflage mode."

A few seconds later Red Tornado comes on through the intercom. "Red Tornado to Miss Martian, and emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. Sending coordinates."

"Received, adjusting course."

"Tornado's keeping us busy." Robin scoffs, scowling.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." Megan reasons.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy says simply.

We look out the window to see a tornado heading straight for us. It hits us and we spin wildly. After a few moments we clear the tornado and land, an opening appearing in the floor. We hop out, looking at the power plant.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England?" Kaldur asks. He turns to find out the Boy Wonder has disappeared. "Robin!"

A familiar cackle comes from the direction of the power plant. Megan looks around, surprised.

"He- He was just here!"

"Yeah, he does that, apparently." I grumble, and we run towards the building.

We run inside as Robin is blown into a wall. Superboy and I stop at his side, helping him sit up.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asks.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!" Robin snaps.

"My apologies, you may address me as Mr. Twister." The opponent answers.

Superboy charges him, only to be blown into a wall. We all exchange looks before nodding, and then we all run at him. Wally speeds past, flipping into a kick that connects, but he's flung out the door. Kaldur and Megan try next but meet a similar fate. I leap up, baton forming in my hands. I hit, but he whips me away. I hit the ground rolling and slow to a stop.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin yells, throwing bird-a-rangs at him.

Mr. Twister blows two away and plucks the last one out of his chest, tossing it to the side. "Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed! Let's see if you're more _turbed _when we kick your can!"

Megan swipes her hand to the side and a grate bursts, sending steam into Mr. Twister's face. Superboy charges again, this time leaping into the air to attack. He's pushed back and hit's Megan in midair and they both go down. Robin, Kaldur, and I run at him at the same time. Mr. Twister hit the ground, three tornadoes springing up. One flung me into a pillar while Kaldur and Robin were smashed together.

"That was quite turbing. Thank you." Mr. Twister says, flying out of the room.

We all groan as we come to and get to our feet. We make our way outside in time to see Wally get sucked into another tornado and then whipped out in our direction. Megan raises a hand and catches him.

"I got you, Wally."

"Oh, thanks." He says, stepping down.

"I would've thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Mr. Twister says.

"What do you want?" Aqualad shouts.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a _real_ hero."

"Read his mind. Find a weakness." Kaldur says to Megan.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!"

"It's _okay _with the bad guys!" Robin snaps.

"Sorry we weren't clearer earlier." I say.

She closes her eyes then opens them. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing!" She smacks her forehead. "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur says.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy." Robin scowls.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke." Wally grumbles. "This game, so over."

I frown, shrugging off a prickle that settled between my shoulders. I have a feeling that this is going to go really wrong. I open my mouth to voice it, but they're already walking towards Mr. Twister, so I shut it and hurry after them.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin yells.

"So let's end this." Kaldur finishes.

"Consider it ended." Mr. Twister's voice darkens with malice.

More twisters form and the sky darkens with storm clouds. The wind picks up and the prickle turns into an all out itch along my spine. Oh no.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage!" At this, lightning flashes and thunder rocks the air.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asks.

"You think I am Tornado? Ironic."

His hands point at us and something hits the ground, sending us flying. I'm able to make some cushion for us but it's not enough to knock the wind out of me. My vision darkens as I try to get the air back in my lungs. There's another crash and the ripping sound of earth. My eyes crack open when Mr. Twister comes at us. From my left I see Megan move her hand and he stops.

"Fine then. I won't deny you children have power," Wally groans and Megan covers his mouth with her hand while I rest my hand on his knee. "But playing hide and seek with you would not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy."

He flies away and we sit up.

"What happened?" Wally asks.

"I placed the Bio ship between us." Megan says.

Superboy growls and hits the ground, the whips around to glare at Megan.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" He stalks towards her. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Tornado!"

"Superboy, it wasn't her fault! And if it was, then it's partially mine too because I had doubts that I didn't voice." I say. His glare deepens and he growls again.

"They were rookie mistakes. We shouldn't have listened in the first place." Robin says.

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here." Wally adds, scuffing his shoe against the ground.

"Both of you. Stay out of our way." Superboy pins us with a glare.

"Fine." I swallow down my anger and turn to Megan. She sniffles, and I take her hand and squeeze it.

"I-I was just trying to be part of the team." She says and I hear Kaldur sigh.

"To be honest, I don't think we really have a team."

He walks away and I stand, helping her to her feet.

"Maybe we should tell Red Tornado?" She asks.

I nod and she creates the ramp leading into the Bio ship. When we are flying, Megan calls Red Tornado, whose face appears on another holoscreen.

"The team really needs your help." She says.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities, and my immunity to telepathy."  
"I've got a plan, and we're gonna need Red Tornado." I look at Megan.

It's explained and she speaks to the team and me through a sort of mind link.

'_Listen to me, all of you.'_

_'What did we tell you?' _Superboy growls.

'_I know, and I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust us.'_

We turn the ship around and fly to where the boys are. I hop out, drifting down to the ground, landing behind some rubble and I wait until Red Tornado flies down to them.

"Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now." Robin says.

"The subject is not up for debate." The boys walk away and Red Tornado turns to Mr. Twister.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up."  
"I'm here now." Red Tornado makes a twister and pushes it at Mr. Twister, who knocks it back, and Red Tornado dispels it by swiping a hand through it. "We are evenly matched Twister."

"No, Tornado, we are not." Mr. Twister hits the ground and air rushes up and he forms a ball of electricity to throw at Red Tornado.

Red Tornado slides to the side and flies behind the boat. He gets hit by the electricity and Mr. Twister flies over to land beside him.

"Remain still, android." He raises a hand and wires fly out, connecting to the back of Red Tornado's head. "Reprogramming won't take long."

Red Tornado turns his head suddenly, grabbing the wires and his face morphs back to Megan's. "Longer than you might think."

"No."

I leap out, hitting Twister with the club and sending him into the tornado Wally made. He flies out and Superboy punches a hole in his chest, then hitting him into the water. He flies out, being caught by Megan in midair, and both of her arms spread, ripping his limbs off his body. Robin throws a couple bird-a-rangs into him, and when they explode he falls to the ground. I reach out towards Mr. Twister and make a grab and turn motion, and with it a shadow rips the head off of him. I land next to Megan and we watch as the front opens and a skinny man falls out.

"Foul! I-I call foul."

Megan reaches out for a boulder and lifts it.

"M'gann, no!" Kaldur rushes forward and I press a hand against his chest to stop him, then the boulder smashes the man. He scowls, pushing my arm away.

"Look, I don't know how you do things on Mars, but on Earth, _we don't execute our captives!"_ Robin snaps.

Megan and I exchanges amused looks and I cross my arms over my chest.

"You said you trusted us." Megan lifts the boulder exposing the mangled heap of metal the man ended up as.

"That's why she couldn't read his mind." I smirk faintly.

Wally walks over to it and picks up a loose eye. "Cool, souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you both." Kaldur says.

"Yeah, you both rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked."

"Clever." I nod to him and he beams.

"Just ignore him, Julia. We're just turbed you girls are on the team." Robin says.

We look at each other again then we both smile. "Thanks."

With that, we board the Bio ship and go back to the Cave.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur says.

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asks.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger…"

"Would we at least be able to help?" I finish for her.

"Consider this matter closed." He turns to leave.

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Black Canary; they'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally says.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin says.

"Robin, that's rude." I hiss.

"Yeah, dude, that was harsh." Wally adds.

"And inaccurate, I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy." Red Tornado turns. "I also have excellent hearing."

Robin gives a sheepish chuckle. "Right, sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate." Kaldur walks up and places a hand on his shoulder.

"And more respectful."

With that, Red Tornado leaves the room and Wally grins.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally says.

"This team thing might just work." Robin says, walking out with Wally and Kaldur.

I stand next to Megan and bump shoulders with her. "Well, that was fun."

"Definitely." She giggles, and Superboy walks up to us.

He hesitates, looking at the floor, then back up. "Sorry."

I beam at him, and he walks out. Megan turns to me.

"I'm gonna head out. Are you coming with me?"

"No, sorry, I should probably talk to Pyrofire about training again. I was all talk before but I really do need her help."

"Oh, ok. Good luck!" She flies off, pausing to wave.

I sigh after she leaves, walking over to the zeta tubes. The feeling of the zeta radiation and the molecules disbanding and reforming is not unlike misting. I step out in Morganwood City, taking a deep breath.

'_Do not worry, Julia, she will take you back.'_

_'Yeah, I know.'_

_'Then why are you anxious?'_

_'I'm an anxious person. You of all people should know that.'_

_'I'm not exactly a person.'_

_'Oh haha.'_

_'We are here.'_

I refocus with surprise, looking at the familiar apartment door. I knock twice, shifting in place.

"Julia!" Emily gasps, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before, I-"

"No no, you had every right to be upset with me. Why did you come back, though?"

"I, uh, I need your help, with training?"

"Oh, sure. I'm only back for today and tomorrow, and then I have to leave again."

"That's fine."

"Great. How about we start up now?" 


	5. Announcements

I want to thank everyone who read this story, followed it, favorited it, left a comment, etc. I also want to apologize. This story is probably on hiatus. Mistressa is constantly being tweaked and some details mentioned in previous chapters aren't relevant anymore. I've also lost inspiration this past month, and school is starting on the 18th. So I won't have as much time to work on it. I'll try, but I might have to start a completely different story for her, and scrap this one.

I want to apologize again, and we'll see how this goes?

Hope to have more of Mistressa though

[i have an rp blog for her at .com]

-Kiwi


	6. Drop-Zone pt 1

July 22

The sky is dark as we fly over the ocean. Inside of the Bio ship no one speaks, we just look out of the windows.

"Approaching Santa Prisca." Megan says, breaking the silence. "Drop zone 'A' in 30."

Kaldur stands and taps the buckle on his belt and his uniform changes to stealth mode.

"Ready."

"Putting Bio ship in camouflage mode." The ship dips and a hole opens in the floor, through which Kaldur dives out.

In a few moments Kaldur's voice crackles through the comm. "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop, move in."

We fly over the island, stopping above the jungle and lowering. Clips drop from the ceiling in front of Robin and Wally, and the latter taps the symbol on his chest, suit going dark.

"How cool is this?" He says to Megan.

"Very impressive." Her usual uniform morphs into a dark one piece outfit.

"Uh, that works too." He turns to Superboy. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights. No offense."

"Of course not." I shrug.

"And it totally works for you," Megan says dreamily before catching herself. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

She looks in my direction and I mouth 'SMOOTH' with an amused smile. She flips her hood up and goes invisible.

Another hole opens in the floor and we exit, Robin and Wally being lowered by the line while Megan and I float down. Superboy just drops and we dive out of his path. There's a crater and it made a very loud noise similar to an explosion.

"Knew I didn't need a line." He says after dusting himself off.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert." Robin snaps from the ground.

"Aqualad, Drop 'B' is a go." Megan says over the comm.

"Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that." Robin says.

We move towards a cave with a waterfall and Robin pulls up a map on his holoscreen. Superboy stiffens to my right, squinting.

"Did you hear that?"

"Uh, no. Wait, is this a super hearing thing?" Wally asks.

"You do have great ears." Megan sighs.

"Ok, Rob, now what?" Wally asks and we turn to look at the Boy Wonder, only to find him missing. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

"He's always disappearing into the shadows, and that's supposed to be my power. Are we going to have to duel to find out who the true shadow master is?" I mumble. Superboy gives me a weird look and I wave him off with an uncomfortable chuckle. "Never mind."

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." Kaldur orders.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Wally informs.

"Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us." Superboy says while we all crouch behind a felled tree.

There's suddenly gunfire, and I jump, while Megan covers her mouth in either surprise or horror.

"No super hearing required now." Wally says.

"Swing wide, steer clear." Kaldur says.

"Yeah yeah, just as soon as I find Rob," And then he's gone.

I groan, slapping my palm to my forehead. "A mistake."

I remist, rushing after him. There's some skidding and a yelp.

"So much for the stealthy." He says from the ground.

I reform, falling into a somersault. I pull Wally towards me with shadows, pulling up a shield in time to block the gunfire. He stands and runs while Superboy crashes into the fray. Robin drops down onto some of the goons close to my right.

"What's wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"How were we supposed to know that?" I snap, sweeping the legs out from under a goon who got too close.

"Yeah, way to fill us in. We're not mind reader's you know." Wally pauses when Megan throws a guy into a tree. "Er, I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds."

There's a crackling sound from behind us and we turn to see Kaldur electrocuting a guy who slipped past us. He crushes what looks like a communicator beneath his foot. We gatherthe downed men and tie them to trees.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Kobra." Robin informs us.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist group was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Kaldur frowns.

"Agreed, and since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and these goons, I'm betting Kobra came in here and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin rambles.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists, mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be out of her in time-" Wally starts.

"These cultists aren't on Venom." Robin interrupts. "Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Wally leans in, incredulous.

"This team needs a leader."

"And it's you? Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

"Ha ha, and you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got."

I give a heavy sigh while Megan turns to Superboy.

"Don't you want to lead?"

He shakes his head and scoffs. "You guys?"

She raises a hand. "After the Mister Twister fiasco?"

"You did okay."

She blushes and I shrug. "Can you honestly see me giving you people orders?"

_I mean, I can, but I'd really rather not._

"Yeah, you don't even have superpowers!" Wally's extra loud exclamation draws my attention back to their spat.

"Neither does Batman!"

"Duh, you're not Batman."

"Duh, closest thing we've got."

From the tree a large man in a mask chuckles, "Such clever niños, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory, via my secret entrance."

Megan kneels in front of him, frowning.

"There _is_ a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something."

"Ah ah ah chica. Bane is not that easy."

"Ugh! He's mentally reciting futbol scores en español. This could take awhile."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Bane leads us up to a cliff overlooking the factory. Robin kneels, looking down out of his binoculars.

"Look at all that product. The buy is going down, but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then-"

"We need to identify that buyer."Kaldur interrupts.

"Just what I was thinking." Wally says.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin stands.

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers."

Bane lifts the thing covering the tunnel entrance and gestures to it. "Answers are this way."

He started walking in and Wally scoffed. "So, now el luchador is our leader?"

He got a smack on the arm and we follow Bane inside the tunnel. After awhile we came upon a door, and Bane presses a button. The light above it turns green and we went into a locker room, then we go over to the next door. He opens the door a bit and I peek out, looking both ways.

"It's clear." I report back and we step out. Robin immediately runs past us and out of sight.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asks.

"No, he just does that." Kaldur sighs.

"All the time." I add.

"Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" We turn to him but Wally had already sped off.

"Great chain of command." Bane comments, dripping with sarcasm.

We exchange looks before moving forward to crouch behind some crates. We watch the cultists move around the warehouse before Kaldur speaks.

"It's a massive shipment."

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this venom." Superboy adds.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Megan asks and I frown.

"But then why would they keep these-"

"Helicopter's coming." Superboy interrupts me, and soon we watch said helicopter land.

"I need you to listen in on what they're saying and send me a telepathic image of the person." Megan nods before turning invisible and flying off. Kaldur, Superboy and I make our way up to a catwalk before kneeling and looking down at the warehouse floor.

"Sportsmaster. He is the buyer?" Kaldur says suddenly before tapping his earpiece.

"Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" He grunts. "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid, comm's jammed. We need a plan, now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane says before _jumping off of the catwalk. _He began attacking the men down there and they started firing their guns.

"What is he-" I'm cut off by a roar. We look over to the windows just as a beast bursts through them and crashes into the catwalk, knocking it over.

We land on the floor and immediately get into a fighting stance. Men come out from behind the beast and train their guns on us. A girl and a man also come out from behind and the beast roars.

"Destroy them." The man orders and the beast roars again.

Superboy leaps forward and slams into its chest as the men rush at us. Kaldur makes a shield with his water bearers and I stand behind him, quickly taking hold of shadows. Some of the men start shooting at us and I loop some strands around the muzzles of the guns, jerking them to the side. We hide behind a pillar as Wally runs at the men and kicks two of them away. More guys show up, guns blazing at us. I repeat my actions and manage to disarm a good portion of them.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed, link us up!"

"_Everyone online?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Yep."_

"_Mhm."_

"_You know it, beautiful."_

"_Good, we need to regroup." _Kaldur ordered.

"_**Busy now**__!"_

"_Robin, now!"_

"_Strategic retreat; Superboy, clear a path." _Kaldur explained.

"_On it."_

Superboy tore through the crowd towards our exit. As we passed, I used the shadow's on the floor to make the cultist's feet stick to the ground.


End file.
